


i bet my friends will all be stunned

by one_of_those_crushing_scenes



Series: Prompt Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/pseuds/one_of_those_crushing_scenes
Summary: Prompt: "I thought you hated nail polish."





	i bet my friends will all be stunned

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Real World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwJazZIWNgg) by Matchbox Twenty.

“I mean, hate’s a strong word,” James says.

Natasha raises an eyebrow.

He meets her stare for a few seconds, then sighs in acquiescence. “But accurate.”

“Well?”

“I dropped by Luke and Jessica’s earlier to drop off some notes Jess needed for a case. Danielle was giving out free manicures. What was I going to say, no?”

Natasha pretends to gasp in horror at the thought. “To that little girl? Never.” She motions with her hand. “Let’s see the damage.”

James extends his left arm, and she takes a look. Dani did a thorough job. The polish covers his entire hand, each plate painted red or gold in an alternating pattern.

“She’s got talent,” Natasha admits. “How long did this take?”

He pouts. “I’m pretty sure Jessica solved her case and took on two more in the amount of time it took her daughter to turn me into a walking Gryffindor scarf.”

Natasha snorts despite herself. “Poor baby.”

“I had to sit still the whole time.”

She pats his hand. “There, there.”

“I’ve gotten kind of fond of it, though,” James adds with a shrug. “I think I’ll keep it.”


End file.
